


First Dance

by Jokeboi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Drinking, Fanverse, M/M, Party, Wedding Fluff, jokeboi au, joker and harley are friends and gay, wlw/mlm solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokeboi/pseuds/Jokeboi
Summary: a wedding between two star crossed lovers leads to a realization





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> another short fic for my verse! this was supposed to get out earlier but that's ok. go to my blog for context: https://ask-jokeboi.tumblr.com/search/harlivy

Weddings were dumb. Jay had always thought so, The idea of shackleing yourself to someone you may not even LIKE out of some strange impulse to conform to tradition slandered the whole concept of  love in his mind. And yet, watching Harley step on Ivy’s toes as they laughed and danced, both dressed to the nines, cheesy love ballads serenading them as they went, made him feel a way that was hard to describe. Which is why he was firmly posted at the bar. legs crossed, suit half less pressed than it was this morning and something tantalizingly sweet idly swirling in the martini glass he held.

 For most of the event he hadn't had the time to feel melancholy. He didn't like weddings but he was passionate about love and the excitement of today's festivities had kept him distracted for the most part. He’d  spent a good half of his time annoying old enemies he hadn't seen in a year or two, skimming the buffet for shellfish and theatrically crying tears of joy into Harley's shoulder, Absolutely overwhelmed with pride that his longtime friend and confidant had finally found someone worth spending a lifetime with. It was true that many people got married just for the hell of it, and perhaps they did too, but this felt _real_ . A pure and heartfelt solidification of something that went beyond vows and rings. Something _special_. And now that the night was almost over, he realized something that transcendent was a phenomenon he longed... Or at the very least, wished was embraced or acknowledged by someone particularly special in his life…..

 Batman stood tall and proud at the other end of the room exuding a dark benevolence like always as he oversaw the reception party. Keeping his end of a deal made a few days earlier. Their relationship was one hard to put into words. somewhere between intimacy and a never ending game of hide and seek, or tug of war, sometimes tag, or twister or chess. Despite how much Batman fascinated him, and how much the bat himself seemed to care, they were stuck at an impasse blocked by their own inabilities to change, locked in the cogs of their own game

 There _was_ a point when jay started getting away with calling the bat his “boyfriend” Bats never bothering to object or correct, but ultimately things never changed much.  Bats keeping his distance as usual. There were times when the dork living under that mask would shine through the cracks of his armor, but the more colorful parts of himself were kept stashed behind a grey exterior. A facade. The parts that _did_ manage to leak out tho? Were like bits of sun shining through a forest canopy, they were charming and flawed and oddly warm for someone who pretended to be so cold. He wanted to get to know that side of him one day… wrap himself up in it like a blanket

 But then of course there was the truth. and the truth was he was a villain and Batman was a hero….. They worked different games and lived by different codes. opposites attract, but existing together in synchrony? Harmony?

 Jay shook his head. This whole wedding thing was just making him mushy. did him and Batman have to have a relationship like Harley and Ivy’s? _Pssshh_ , of course not! they had car chases and fistfights and _passion_. Like two opposing forces tangled up in the strings of fate, sprinkled with static and adrenaline fueled kisses. It was messy and complicated and perfect as is, and 100x more exciting than some stupid ceremony could ever be

 As he brought himself back from his cloud of thought, bringing his glass to his lips there was suddenly a tap on his shoulder.

  _"Hey”_ said the stranger

 Jay nearly choked on his drink and spun around, suddenly coming face to face with his dark clad muse who had apparently   _teleported_ across the room. He coughed clumsily before speaking

 “…h-h hey... !“ he said. He suddenly felt flustered as his eyes met the bat’s luminescent lenses. for them this was an unusual situation… they didn't really get to do “normal” so standing here like two tweens at a prom was a whole new and admittedly, _weird_ experience.

 Eventually tho Jay exhaled, allowing himself to speak

 “enjoying yourself big guy?” he asked. The bat shrugged

 “suppose so, all your buddies decided to  behave themselves so it's been sorta mundane all day… took me just now to realize you haven't even tried to annoy me yet.”

 “ah hah….” jay laughed nervously. He'd subconsciously been avoiding Batman the whole time, admittedly a bit scared about the kind of conversations such a romantic event could stir up… especially when their _own_ relationship was so… _up in the air._

 Jay decided to change the subject.

 “the uh… uh... tie! You're wearing… looks good... you pick that out yourself?” he teased while pointing to the dainty red bow clipped to the Bats black embroidered cape and downing the rest of his drink to calm his nerves.

 The bat laughed lightly (to Jay's surprise) before explaining

 “er… no… my son did actually, you think it's good?” he asked, sounding unsure of himself.

 “i think it's perfect” Jay answered honestly “that kid of yours has good taste”

 “he learns from the best” Bats hinted.

 “you????” asked Jay, quizzically.  He knew the man had flair when he wanted to, but if anything Bats was fashion inept.

 “no. _you_.” said the bat with a smirk.

 That one almost made the clown choke a second time as he burst into a skeptical fit of laughter

  _“ME??_ I mean... I'm _flattered_ but.. I barely know the kid, that's impossible... _”_

 “uh huh, and how many times have you kidnapped him this month just to get my attention?? 5 times? 10? 15???”

 Jay opened his mouth in protest only to shut it in defeat, his cheeks turning a tint pinker

 “okay so maybe some of my savvy rubbed off on him…  he's a quick learner”

 “that's true, I was able to teach him almost half of my ju jitsu moves in like…. One day” Bats boasted proudly

 “huh, really?” Jay rubbed a bruise on his jaw that had yet to heal from the _last_ time he got a taste of what Bats had been teaching the boy. He took after his dad in surprising ways, it was kind of cute when it wasn't painful.

 “so uh….” suddenly at the butt of their conversation, Jay realized where he was again, surrounded by fairy lights and music and people. He took a breath and fanned his fingers through his hair in an attempt to regain the flirtatious composer he usually had when facing his foe.

 “sooo… you dance?” asked Jay

 Now it was Bats’ turn to be flustered

 “uhhh, hah, well…”

 “c’mon, don't act like I haven't seen you shake before. remember the DDR machine??? The one hooked to the bomb???” he asked with a mocking grin

 “how could I forget, it’s all over youtube”

 “heh, 50,000 views in five minutes, nothing's ever gone viral that fast!”

 “Uh huh…” he mumbled, unamused

 “c’mon, this party’s a private affair!…. No cameras, no bombs, no city in peril, just me and you and the rest of those nerds” he nodded to the rest of the rogues who where getting it on around them and growing roudier as the night progressed

 “I...I… don-.... “ he began to protest but paused as he met jay’s eyes , who was gazing up at him persuasively. He sighed.

“... _alright_ ” he caved. Jay smiled wide and laughed giddily as he grabbed his mans arm and whisked him unto the crowded dance floor. The night was young, Men With Hats was blaring on the speakers, and they were going to make the most of the time they had.


End file.
